Sora's List
by XxXxGoToHeavenxXxX
Summary: What are you saying?" "I'm saying, if the treatment doesn't work, I'll die in six months." "...So what are you going to do?" "Everything." Sora Tsukiyomi has always had bad luck. Now with a limited amount of time, she's going to live life to the fullest.
1. Chapter 1

_Prequel_

Amu didn't care much for singing. That was Utau's job. She sang, Amu watched from the sidelines. And she was fine with being the supportive best friend. What are best friends for? But it wasn't enough. Soon it was the only thing Amu wanted to do. Singing in the shower was fine. Singing along to a song was acceptable. But practicing with her voice was weird. And singing in the school competition was unacceptable.

Soon, Utau and Amu _weren't _friends like they used to be. Soon they were wary of each other. And very soon they were throwing insults at each other as they crossed paths. They didn't think once about they're friendship that they once had.

Amu didn't even think about Tadase, about Yaya, or Kukai, Kairi, Nagehiko, Nadeshiko, or even much about Ikuto himself, which was probably the reason she started singing in the first place. He phoned her once a month, texted her twice a week, and sent her pictures everyday. She smiled on those occasions, and talked to him about the problems she faced with Utau and the others.

Her friendships with them became falling apart, and Amu had no one left but her family an Ikuto. Ikuto suggested that she sort it out with them, but she never did. She was too afraid they would reject her because of the many times she rejected them. All she had was her family.

Until that one mistake on the road took her mother and father, leaving Amu to raise Ami on her own.

She was old enough to raise a child, and had good experience with talking care of Ami. Ami kept singing despite their parent's death, and that was on of the reasons inspiring Amu to sing.

In about a week's time, each friend had phoned, talking to her for a while, sorting things out with her, until they could make up again. Utau never phoned. She didn't even text. Amu liked to think she didn't know, and stopped calling her names and teasing her.

Ikuto hadn't phoned in a couple weeks, and didn't send any pictures, and she had him on her mind all the time, wondering about whether or not he was okay. She worried he might have gotten into an accident, but always destroyed the thought. She could imagine Ikuto, _Ikuto _ever giving up on anything.

Maybe he found his father.

She liked to also keep a thought like that in her mind. That really, all he was doing was spending time with him. Getting to know each other again, he had momentarily forgotten about her. But that was okay. If he was okay, she was okay.

Then finally, Ikuto called. It wasn't a call she expected, and she was in the middle of a concert. He called again, about four times, and when she finally picked up, and heard his voice, she sighed with relief.

"Amu? Why didn't you pick up?"

"Was someone worrying? Been out partying, slept in." She lied. She could hear Ikuto let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, don't want you getting yourself into any dangerous situations. And I'd like to see your bed head."

Amu blushed. He always got her. Every time she tried to say something back, to just one time render him speechless, he always got her and made her blush. Stupid Ikuto.

"I take your silence as a red face?"

"Damn. You got me." They both laughed.

"So why didn't you call me. I was worried about you actually," Amu admitted.

"That's cute."

"Don't be an idiot. What were you up to?"

"Ah… Getting caught up. And getting tickets. And currently, in the airport."

"You… you found your dad?"

"Yup. I'm at the airport; you think you can pick me up? Utau won't answer her damn phone, and you're one of the many people that would just _die _to drive home with me," he boasted.

Sure, that's a little more than true. Amu smiled, trying not to show it in her voice. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

She hung up. She practically ran to the airport, hoping to see a different Ikuto. But, no. Taller, and whole lot cuter, and you hit it right on the mark. She kept her cool, and walked up behind him, and look at the man in front of him. Also tall, also cute, like father like son, Amu supposed.

"Hi, peoples. What goes on?"

His father was sitting in one of the cheap airport chairs, while Ikuto leaned against the wall. They both turned their heads to meet Amu's eyes. "Who are you?" Ikuto asked. Amu was a little confused for a second. "Who? I'm Amu. You know, Amu, your crush, the girl you like, the one you've been thinking about the whole time you've been in _and_ out of Japan?" Amu raised an eyebrow. She was keeping her cool, and she wasn't going to get flustered about the situation they were in at the moment.

He smiled. "Oh, that one."

She met his father, politely shaking his hand. Quiet one.

"Oh yeah, here you go."

It was pretty quick, but it was the first time, too. A kiss. Sweet and fast, but it was what stared it.

"I told you to prepare yourself. Now you've gone and fallen in love with me, stupid." Amu blushed. Again. Damn.

From then on, he tried smoothing the rough patch between Amu and Utau. It was a hard job, because Utau wouldn't much listen to Amu, Ikuto, or her boyfriend Kukai (A/N: We all knew that was coming, so shut up about the cliché). So eventually, they just left it where it was, because it wasn't going to get any better.

Ikuto visited a lot, and (unfortunately) Ami still remembered him, and made him dress up for tea parties and such.

"You have to have your pinky up!" Ikuto rolled his eyes and Ami, who was sitting in front if him pouting.

"Why am I doing this? You're eight, shouldn't you play with your friends?" He asked.

Ami frowned. "I don't have any friends."

Amu and Ikuto were, for a while, happy where they were. Ikuto moved in with Amu and Ami, and were fine until the inevitable happened (Because seriously, I'm not going into detail. Don't like it you perv? Go read something else, then).

Sora Tsukiyomi. Yeah, I know, weird to see then as parents at twenty and twenty four, but you know what? It actually worked out for a while. Ikuto cared for Sora like most fathers would. He made a corny little promise to himself that Sora wouldn't grow up without a father around, and Ikuto took a job as a musician and supported the family just like the way Amu toned down her fame for the baby.

A whole lot of controversy later, the public accepted that Amu was having her first born right after she turned twenty. The day after her birthday, she had Sora in her arms, seeing her for the first time.

They didn't go out a lot with the baby around. Amu imagined her life as a stay at home mom who unintentionally let herself go and cared for a baby who cried every night. But, no, again. Amu didn't have to be a stay at home mom all the time, and she didn't let herself go. In fact, she _didn't _have to care for a baby who cried all night.

Sora was the quietest baby on Earth. She never cried for no reason, and not even when she unintentionally hurt herself. The baby would just go on like nothing happened. It was strange, so they went to the doctor's to see if something was wrong with the baby. In actuality, the baby was a lot smart than she let on. Her brain development was growing steadily, and that puzzled the doctor, but nevertheless, they left the clinic on a good note.

Then, n Sora's third birthday, she was stolen right out of her cradle. The problem? She didn't cry. Didn't yelp, didn't scream, nothing. She just let the kidnapper take her.

Then, ten years passed, and they found her.

-End of Prequel


	2. Chapter 2

Strumming the guitar strings gently, she sung with a loud voice so her words echoed through the park trees. Maybe her parents would hear. Would they even recognize her voice? Probably not, but she could only hope.

It was lyrics of her own, and she never took any other artists works. That wasn't very original. Sora liked the feeling of her _own_ words coming from her mouth, and not a stranger's stuck in her mouth.

Sora sat on a bench beside a little old lady who was currently feeding the pigeons and listening to her with a small smile. As her song came to and end, the lady told her, "I used to sing. Every one would flock to hear the Great Veronica…"

She continued with her senile story, and Sora listened politely until they lady asked her why she stopped singing and told her to continue. She laughed, and started to strums the strings again, starting with a different song.

She must have been in too deep with singing and strumming, that she didn't realize that someone had made off with her day's earnings. "Dammit," she mumbled and packed up to go home.

As she walked, she heard a car pull up, but ignored it. The limousine's horn sounded once, she jumped, but continued walking. Just her luck, it had started raining. She walked for a few more minutes before stopping and turning angrily toward the vehicle.

"What?" she yelled over the sound of rain on the sidewalk. The limo's black tinted window rolled down smoothly. A man in his early twenties stared unemotionally out the window at her.

"Did you need a ride?" he asked. He ran a hand through is unruly blonde hair. She frowned. He looked like he wasn't taking care of his hair. She'd have to get the maid to cut it. "What is it?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing." She grudgingly got into the car, and sat beside him. "You need a hair cut. What did you do today?" He gave her a side-glance.

"I have to discuss something with you. I had trouble with a client. Hoshina Utau. It's… interesting." Sora prompted him. "She wanted to put out commercials for a missing child. Her niece," he gave her a meaningful look.

"What about it?" She had no idea where this was going.

"The descrption of the child actually caught my attention. She has black-blue hair, blue eyes, and has a birthmark the shape of a cat print on her neck." (A/N: Totally cliché, I know, stupids. It's the only thing I can think of. )

Sora couldn't breathe suddenly. "Y-you mean, she's… my aunt?" He slowly nodded. Sora gulped, but continued, "Then Hikaru, that means that I won't live with you. Why did you…?"

"You deserve the choice to live with me or them."

Sora sighed and looked out the window. Who would she choose? The one man she's known most of her childhood, or the people who never gave up on her? It was a difficult choice, but one Sora was faced with so suddenly, she wondered if she could ever decide…

A/N: -Sweatdrop- I think I had _one _reviewer. If you're gonna read it, please leave a review. If anyone is even reading it, besides my new friend Kaedan. Hey Kaedan, I bet you're smiling to yourself that I mentioned you here, aren't you? Yeah, short chapter, but that's just so you guys might actually pay attention to my little story…


	3. Chapter 3

Sora looked at the woman in front of her. The blonde was smiling as if Sora knew her. Well, that _was _true, but it wasn't for Sora. She didn't remember this woman, so why was it that she was still _so _happy to see her? Family, that's why. And she would soon meet her own parents, or so she assumed.

"Hi, Sora." Hoshina Utau whispered, walking confidently toward her, and leaning down, smiling all the while. "I'm your aunt. I'm so happy to see you're okay." She reached out to touch her cheek, but pulled back slightly. Would Sora be okay with her touching her so suddenly? After all, she didn't remember Utau all that well, so would she be uncomfortable?

Apparently not, because Sora's arms reached out quickly, probably squishing the life out of the pop icon. "Sora, I think many people would be disappointed if you killed Hoshina Utau," Hikaru said quietly, and Sora quickly pulled out of the way, as if someone had stung her.

"Sorry… could I call you Utau?" Utau smiled at Sora's hesitance, but didn't voice that opinion. She nodded, and took Sora gently by the shoulders, steering her towards the elevator doors of her apartment. Sora didn't say anything until they exited the building altogether and reached Hikaru's limousine, getting inside the vehicle. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

Utau smiled down at her. "To surprise your parents."

"You mean you haven't informed them of our current situation?" Hikaru asked, annoyance clearly shown in both his face and reply to her statement. He scowled at her, and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wanted to surprise them. They've been searching for Sora so long, I think it would be nice to rub it in Ikuto's face that I found her first."

"That's childish."

"No, it's payback for the Incident."

"Everyone has gotten over that."

"And how do you know anything about this?"

"News travels fast, and maids gossip."

Sora had picked up that Hikaru and Utau knew each other somewhat, and assumed at first that they were business partners. But perhaps Hikaru was a friend? Sora voiced her thoughts, and Utau replied, "I've known Hikaru since he was about this big."

Utau marked a particularly small height with two fingers in front of her, making Hikaru frown. "I wasn't that small."

Utau laughed. "You were about half as tall as Rima. Don't even deny it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I'd love to further the subject on how short you _still are_, but we've arrived."

Sora opened the door, and gasped. It was the house she dreamt of often…_ her_ house. She'd dream about this place as if she needed to return to it. After all, it was where she belonged.

It had big iron gates. When those were opened up, you walked along a small road and then you would meet a fountain, a mansion behind it. It had a lot of trees, gras and the biggest garden in the back you could ever imagine. It was all hidden bhind the eleven foot walls and the solid iron gates.

Utau and Sora were let inside right away by a butler, and were met with multiple people, each not bothering to question Sora's presence. They knew better, Sora supposed.

They entered the house, Utau walking in as if she came here many times. "Iku-to! I found ya daughta!" Utau yelled. They were immediately met with a loud, "What?"

A man rounded the corner, and Sora immediately recognized him as her father. The woman who followed was her mother. Her father had the same black blue hair as her, and her mother had a head of pink. Why her mother chose to have her hair pink, she didn't know. But she liked it.

They stopped short, as if contemplating on whether the girl standing before them really could be their long lost daughter. "Sora…" Her mother trailed off, and jumped clear right off the balcony, making a dash for her daughter, her husband following right after her.

"Sora!" her mother said again, this time louder and more clearly. What happened next would be described as 'failed glomp.' Sora fell to the ground as her mother tackled her.

Her father collapsed beside her, and this is 'successful glomp.' What am I talking about? Everything Ikuto does is successful, unlike Amu.

Sora hugged her parents back, and held back her tears. She was home. She could feel it. For a while, she thought nothing could take her away from her parents. She found out three years later that that wasn't the case at all.


	4. Chapter 4

It hurt. A lot. At first, it was just a cramp. That's what everyone thought it was. But now as Sora lay in her bed at four in the morning, she was fairly sure it wasn't just a cramp. It was dangerous, and it was threatening. She needed help.

She gasped as a wave of pain engulfed her. She couldn't stand living like this. Curled up in a ball every night, whimpering, and trying not to make to much noise as to alert her parents of what was going on.

Everything was just so perfect. Her mother and father had enrolled Sora in a private academy, and she had plenty friends there. Four of which were close family friends.

There was Misa and Akira. They were twins, and were Tadase and Yaya's children. Close friends of Sora's parents. Misa and Akira shared the same features; blonde hair, small faces, and short figures. They were both very childish, and Misa liked to believe she was in charge of everything. Akira was content just to be her loyal servant. He was very timid and shy, and incredibly modest despite his talents, such as piano playing and math. Misa had a high and mighty demeanor, but was really childish like her brother inside. Sora loved them to bits.

Nagehiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro's little girl, Himeka, was a year older than Sora, who was the youngest. She had her father's silky black hair, her mother's curls, and her mother's poise and beauty. She liked to make tea, and cook, which Sora enjoy immensely so, since Himeka came over to her house nearly every day along with her other friends. Himeka was very polite at all times, but really was the scariest and most evil girl Sora had ever met. She had learned to get used to the girl's manipulative ways a long time ago, but Himeka still spooked her with her sickly sweet voice, holding a threat that is most likely illegal.

Then, there was Kain. He was the son of Utau and Kukai Soma. Her cousin. He had this weird aura to him, as if he just wanted to be left alone. Utau said it was just genes, since Utau and Ikuto acted in this manor around new people, but he never seemed to get used to Sora. She never talked to him up until a few months ago, since he had been studying in France. He was going to take up a job as an architect. He had Utau's blonde hair, but seemed to grow it out a bit longer so he could hide his eyes when he was nervous or annoyed. Sora could tell he just wanted to be like his father, out-going and sporty, but he just wasn't into it.

And very sarcastic. But Sora still loved him like she did her mother and father.

Sora couldn't afford to worry them over a little cramp. Everything was going smoothly, and they weren't going to worry. But suddenly, another 'cramp' came and made Sora scream at the top of her lungs, her vision dancing with black spots.

Well, crap.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora awoke to an annoying beeping sound. At first, she assumed it was her alarm clock, but soon realized it was actually her heart monitor. She bolted upright in her bed, breathing heavily, and scared out of her mind. What was she doing in a hospital? She didn't know and that's probably why she screamed when Akira and Misa grabbed on of her arms at the same time and yelled into her ear, "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

Sora's breathing took off again as she slammed her head back into the pillows behind her. Sure these were her friends, but how scary could you get? She sighed in relief when she realized that they weren't mad, but it disappeared when she saw how red their eyes were. "You were crying?"

"Of course we were crying, you beast! We thought we were your friends! Why didn't you tell us?" They pounded their fists on Sora's head with each syllable. Sora's head was spinning when they pulled away and stared at her angrily. Sora rubbed her head in thought, staring at the ground.

"Because I didn't want to guys to be sad."

Just then, Himeka burst through the door, that smile-that-meant-pain painted on her face. "Run Kain, run!" the twins yelled in slow motion, mimicking Jenny from Forrest Gump. Kain merely rolled his eyes. Himeka had his wrist in a death grip, so Sora assumed he was dragged here; after all, everyone had to drag him, he was always indifferent about everything.

Himeka stopped smiling and let go of Kain's wrist. Sora could feel that deathly aura building up around her. Scary. Himeka walked briskly over to Sora's bed, gave her a good chop on the head, and left the room with the twins in tow. "Come on," she mumbled. I knew she was worried, but just showed it in her own 'special' way.

Kain stuffed his hands in his pockets. Same outfit from yesterday, white sweater, jeans, running shoes. Wait, back up, yesterday? It didn't feel like it. "How long was I asleep, Kain?" He looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He had moved to the other side of the room, staring out the window.

"It's Tuesday. You've been asleep since last Wednesday. Amu and Ikuto are all over this, seeing what they can do; I think they're going to spend all their money on you."

Sora stared over at him. Understanding flowed through her head. It made sense. Sora had expected this a long time ago, and had researched it. She knew a lot about the subject. She sighed and leaned farther back into her pillows. "I _am_ sick, aren't I?"

Kain was silent for a moment, before replying, "Yes."

Amu and Ikuto rushed to their daughter's room. They had been given word that Sora was awake, and that she was even talking; they practically ran down the halls, leaving their cafeteria food back with Tadase, Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Nagehiko, Rima, Himeka, and the twins.

They slid past her room, and fought to open the door first, while their daughter watched from the inside while her parents fought over the door handle. Really, sometimes they acted just like children. Eventually Ikuto was given a hard shove, and Amu quickly opened the door and ran towards her daughter. She jumped onto Sora's bed and glomped her. Ikuto ran to her bed and sat down beside them, comforting Amu and his daughter.

"My baby!" Amu said rather loudly, while Kain's lips twitched at his aunt and uncle suddenly glomping this poor girl. But that was acceptable, considering the circumstances. And with that, Kain's almost-smile vanished as quickly as it had come.

Kain left the room as her parents started to tell her what was happening to her body. They scolded her for not telling them sooner. But they mostly sat there crying. Sora had never seen her father cry. He didn't usually cry, after all. He didn't heave big sobs like her mother did; her only let a couple tears escape his eyes before hiding his face. Sora assumed he didn't like crying.

Neither did Sora, but that didn't stop her from bawling her eyes out. After all, she deserved to if she was going to die, right?

Sora walked into school the next day, hoping no one knew about her case. Her father had told her that they hadn't released any information on the subject. But her friends grabbed her and dragged her into an alleyway between the school building and the fence. Many people they knew were smoking, but they didn't care a lot.

But everyone stared at her as Akira banged her shoulders against the fence. "What happened? Why didn't Amu and Ikuto tell us? Why won't our parents tell us? Why can't you? What's wrong with you? Why-"

"I'm terminally ill. I have pancreatic cancer, and I might... die."

Everyone stared. "Wh-what do you mean?" Misa asked, her lip trembling. Kain stared at Sora like he knew something everyone else didn't know. They're eyes connected for a second, and they both understood the meaning of 'terminally ill.' Sora looked at Himeka, who was staring at her with wide eyes, her polite or scary mask completely gone while she remained in shock with this news. Akira was trying to say something, but he just looked like a fish out of water.

"I'm saying, if the treatment doesn't work, I'll die in two months." Everyone except for Kain gasped and Himeka burst out crying when Sora added, "At most. It could be two weeks also, if the treatment doesn't work."

Everyone was silent at this news, apart from Himeka's cries. "So, what are you going to do?" Kain asked, looked down at her the way he always did, quietly observing her actions. She looked back up at him and replied using the une answer would satisfy both him and herself.

"Everything." Then, Kain smiled. He could almost understand her. Almost.


End file.
